heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Voice of Reason/Gallery
Images Woody encouraging Buzz.png|Woody encouraging Buzz to accept the fact that he's a toy and be proud of it. Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a fallen log.jpg|Ian Hawke convincing Zoe to save Dave from falling off a fallen log. Dot cheers Flik up.jpg|Dot snapping Flik out of his sadness, which gives him and his friends a chance to return to Ant Island and stop Hopper and his gang Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper protecting Tod from Amos' gun after the fox saved their lives from a bear. Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy Vortex explaining to Jimmy Neutron that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yolkians in the first place, but he's still the kids only hope of escaping the dungeon. T&J a nutcracker tale - Paulie and nelly encouraging Jerry not to give up hope.jpeg|Paulie encourages Jerry not to give up hope. vlcpic-2016-10-20-08h04m50s027.png|Grin telling Stanley to redeem himself from being a monster. IMG 2209.JPG|Maria encourage Shadow to never forget his promise to protect earth and make friends for her before her death. File:MADISON356.jpg|Madison Rocca telling Nick that he is the team's leader and that he will not give up. 2655314E-D12C-4EE1-8BC0-A08C1C21F1D0.jpeg|Lois Griffin inspires Hope & Ben Jennings to accept medical care for themselves and their children hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg|Megara convincing Phil to return to help the weakened Hercules. File:Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8588.jpg|Hogarth Hughes telling the Iron Giant that he doesn't have to be a gun and telling him what he chooses to be. Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-8982.jpg|Artie came to rescue Shrek and the the others and gave an inspiring speech to get the villains to abandon their evil ways. File:Are_You_My_Dad_154.png|Connie Maheswaran encouraging Steven that he will find Onion and the others after she reminded Steven that he was able to rescue his dad. File:Ashi_want_to_lisented_Jack.png|Ashi talks some sense into Jack, reminding him of the innocent people he saved and how he regained hope in them, which prevented him from committing seppuku. File:ZA13.jpg|Danny Delgado encouraging Max to never give up. File:Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8094.jpg|Maggie Dunlop encouraging Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) to see what is really important in his life. File:Cindy_Lou_talks_to_Santa_Grinch.jpg|Cindy Lou Who explaining to Grinch (disguise as Santa) that if he close his eyes and listen their music, it will take his sadness away which it touches The Grinch's bitter heart. File:Numero_1.png|Goku telling Bulma that Trunks is her son and will assure that he will find the Dragon Radar. Videos Supernatural 13x16 The Scooby gang learns that all monsters are real|Dean reminds Mystery Inc. of several of their greatest achievements, using them as motivation for them to take on the real-live Phantom Shadow. Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 7|Clank persuades Dr. Nefarious to use his intelligence for good, believing it could yield better results for the mad doctor. Shrek The Third - Arthur "Artie" Pendragon's Speech|Artie convinces Hook and the other villains to give up their evil ways by saying what Shrek told him: Just because you may be treated like a loser, or a villain, it doesn't mean you are one. File:Iron Giant Goes Ballistic - Full Scene|Hogarth Hughes telling the Iron Giant that he doesn't have to be a gun and telling him what he chooses to be. File:Steven Universe Aquamarine and Topaz Collect Humans Are You My Dad? Cartoon Network|Connie Maheswaran encouraging Steven that he will find Onion and the others after she reminded Steven that he was able to rescue his dad. File:Power Rangers Mystic Force - Red Ranger vs The Master (Helmetless) Episode 32 "Mystic Fate"|Madison Rocca telling Nick that he is the team's leader and that he will not give up. File:Dark Predazord First Megazord Fight Power Rangers Wild Force Episode 12 Legacy Wars|Danny Delgado encouraging Max to never give up. Category:Galleries